Nicktoons in Space
by SOLmaster
Summary: Parody of Star Wars, Nicktoons Unite style. Jimmy falls asleep during a NASA movie and wakes up in space and goes on a wild adventure to save a prince from the Yolkians. Cowritten with Dannyfangirl. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a new Nicktoons Unite/Parody of Star Wars. This was co-written with Dannyfangirl, and here's the first part. I don't own the Nicktoons_

**Nicktoons in Space**

One day at a NASA space station, Jimmy and Danny were taking a tour.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Danny said excitedly.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed. "I can't believe Timmy and SpongeBob didn't want to come."

"Now if you will all step into this room," The tour guide began. "You can all watch a video presentation of the NASA industry."

Jimmy and Danny excitedly followed the crowd into the theater.

Jimmy and Danny take a seat in the front and the movie starts. Two minutes of the movie had passed and Jimmy slumped into his chair feeling a bit bored.

'_Seeing the shuttle was more exciting than this.' _Jimmy yawned and fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Jimmy woke up.

"Huh?" Jimmy wondered. "How long was I asleep for, Danny?"

No one answered.

"Danny?" Jimmy wondered. He looked around and saw that no one was in the room. "Where is everybody? I couldn't have fallen asleep for THAT long."

He ran out the door and gasped at what he saw. He was now in space and he was on top of a giant ship. "Whoa," Jimmy said in awe. He walked outside and looked around and started to wonder. "Where am I?"

"Halt right there!" A voice called out.

He turned around and sees three Yolkian warriors holding electric spears.

Jimmy screams as the warriors approach him. "Yolkians?!" Jimmy reached around for his weapon, but he soon remembered he had left it at home. "Darn it!"

As the Yolkians come closer, Jimmy covered his eyes thinking it was the end. Then a figure dropped from the sky and onto his feet, he was wearing a brown cloak with a hood covering his face. Jimmy uncovered his eyes, seeing the person.

The person fires three green ecto-disks at the Yolkians and they blow away. Jimmy was impressed by this. Then, the person turns around to Jimmy.

"Wow, thanks for the save." Jimmy said. "For a minute there, I thought I was-"

Before he could finish, the person quickly flew up to him and grabbed him by his shirt and held him against the wall. "Where is he?" He angrily asked.

"Huh?" Jimmy wondered

"What have you done with Prince SB?!"

"Prince who?"

He held up his other hand that had a white glove and charged it with green energy. "Don't make me ask again..."

Jimmy started to recognize his power and voice.

"D-Danny?" Jimmy asked feeling scared.

He growls and prepares to fire the ray at Jimmy.

"Danny, stop!" Jimmy cried. "It's me, Jimmy, you're best friend!"

He let's go of Jimmy, dropping him to the floor and he stands there. "Who are you?" He asks.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked confused. "I'm Jimmy Neutron."

He takes off his hood, revealing it really is Danny Phantom.

"Wow!" Jimmy said happily, "It is you Danny! Nice costume."

"Quit calling me that," He demanded. "Around here they call me 'The D-Phantom'."

"The D-Phantom?"

"Yes, but you can just call me 'Phantom' for short."

"Okay...Phantom," Jimmy said giving him an odd look.

"Now, you still never answered my question." Phantom reminded. "Who are you?"

"Jimmy Neutron," Jimmy answered, "Boy Genius."

"Swell, now which side of the galaxy are you working on?"

Jimmy seemed confused, but quickly snapped out of it. "Alright, I don't know exactly what's going on here and I think you better start explaining."

"Fine, I will," Phantom began. "It all started when the Yolkian Empire found a rare crystal that can control the entire galaxy. The king couldn't control it, but he soon found out that our prince can. They soon attacked our empire and we did all we could to fight back. I'm supposed to be the prince's bodyguard and I failed to protect him. Now he's being held prisoner on the Yolkian's ship and it's all my fault."

Jimmy looked serious for a bit, but then he started laughing out loud.

Phantom looked confused. "What's so funny?!"

Jimmy calmed down and said, "Alright, Danny. The jokes over, so why don't you end this charade and we can go home."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, this sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie, and I bet Timmy and SpongeBob are in this as well."

"You don't have a clue what's going on, do you?" Phantom asked bleakly.

"If this is because I put hot sauce in your hamburger, it was April Fools Day, and this joke has gone far enough. So, end this now, Danny."

Phantom was about to shout back, but he spotted something in the sky. "Look out!" Phantom called as he pushed Jimmy out of the way.

A giant metal ball landed where Jimmy and Phantom were.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked as he got up.

"A Yolkian messenger rock." Phantom recognized. "There's a message on it." He ran over and Jimmy followed.

Phantom pushed a button on it and an image of what looked like SpongeBob appeared on screen.

"Your Majesty!" Phantom called.

"Majesty?" Jimmy repeated in question

"Help me, D-Phantom!" Prince SB called out. "You're my only hope! The king of the Yolkians wants me to power the crystal, but, I don't want to! Help me!" The message shut off.

"Prince SB." Phantom said in a sad voice.

"This looks bad." Jimmy said in a worried tone.

"Do you believe us now, Skeptical One?" Phantom asked Jimmy.

"Well, this still doesn't seem very logical, but yes, I believe you now." Jimmy replied.

"We have to save Prince SB," Phantom said. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him."

"And I'll help," Jimmy suggested, "I may be small, but I got a big brain and know some karate moves that well...Danny showed me."

"Thanks a lot, Jimmy." Phantom said smiling. "We're also gonna need a ship to get there, and I think I know someone who can help."

* * *

Later, they were inside a hi-tech base that had a lot of giant ships inside.

"Wow," Jimmy said amazed. "Who's the genius, who built these ships?"

"Turbo Tim!" Phantom called out. "Are you here?!"

"Turbo Tim?" Jimmy wondered.

They turn to a bucktoothed kid with a pink hat and goggles on and wearing a high tech gear and suit.

"The D-Phantom!" He cried happily. "It's awesome to see you!"

"It's great to see you too." Phantom replied.

"Wait a minute!" Jimmy called out. "You were the one who built these ships?" He asked Turbo Tim.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Turbo Tim asked.

"Not really, I just thought you were stupid that's all." Jimmy said with a nervous smile.

"Oh yeah?" Turbo Tim asked as he growled angrily and walked toward Jimmy.

"Easy, Tim." Phantom said, holding him back. "Jimmy's my friend. He's a genius, but he's also a little nuts too." He said, twirling his finger around his head.

"Yep," Jimmy said, but realizes something, "HEY!!!"

"Well, in that case," Turbo Tim said. "What do you need, D-Phantom?"

"We need a ship," Phantom answered. "Something fast and something we can use to save Prince SB."

"I have just the thing." Turbo Tim said as he walked away Phantom and Jimmy followed.

"Behold the Turbo Blaster 5000." He said as he showed a giant silver ship. "It's got an arsenal of weapons, turbo drive, and cup holders."

"This is awesome," Phantom said. "We'll take it."

"I can't wait to pilot this thing." Jimmy said excitedly.

"No way," Turbo Tim said. "I'm piloting it!"

"You?" Jimmy asked. "You're coming with us?"

"Yeah, I gotta make sure you don't ruin my ship." He said as he walked in.

Jimmy and Phantom exchange confused looks.

_Will Jimmy, Turbo Tim, and The D-Phantom save Prince SB from the Yolkians. Wait for the next part and find out. Be sure to review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Later in space, Turbo Timmy was flying his ship, The Turbo Blaster 5000, with Jimmy and The D-Phantom inside. Jimmy was curiously looking at all the controls. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jimmy asked Turbo Tim.

"Of course I do." Turbo Tim replied. "After all, I am a genius."

"If only you were like that in real life." Jimmy muttered. Then, he noticed The D-Phantom standing near the door, looking like he was staring at something. "Whatcha doing?" Jimmy asked as he came up to him.

"Nothing!" Phantom replied a little startled.

Jimmy snatched something out of Phantom's hand and saw it was a picture of Phantom and Prince SB. "Is this a picture of you and the prince?" Jimmy asked.

Phantom snatched the picture out of Jimmy's hand and put it in his cloak. "Yeah, I'm just a little worried that's all. I want to find him before he gets hurt. Wouldn't you do the same for your friends?"

"Well...yeah," Jimmy said, "They're my best friends and I'd do anything crazy to save them."

Phantom chuckled. "Yeah, me too, I just can't believe I let them take Prince SB."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Jimmy said. "You probably did everything you could."

"Yeah, I just know he's counting on me to save him, and I won't let him down this time."

Jimmy felt a little bad for him. "Hey Phantom, I'm sorry I doubted you before."

"It's okay; after all, you geniuses can be very skeptical of things quite a lot."

"Hey!" Turbo Tim snapped, "I heard that!"

Jimmy and Phantom started laughing. "Hey Jim, take this." Phantom said, handing an item to Jimmy.

"What's this?" Jimmy wondered as he pushed the button and a blue beam sword came out.

"I figured you didn't have weapon when we met." Phantom told him. "You're gonna need it."

"Wow!" Jimmy said amazed, "Thanks!"

"No prob," Danny said, "Tim and I have them also." Danny takes out his weapon which is a green beam sword and Timmy shows his weapons which is a pink beam sword.

They soon reach the Yolkians' ship and they landed in the back without getting noticed.

"Where would they be keeping the prince?" Jimmy wondered.

"I don't know," Phantom replied. "Let's just find something that can lead us to him. And try not to get caught."

"Halt right there!" A voice called out.

They turn to see a Yolkian guard in front of them.

"Busted." Turbo Tim whispered to them.

"Not quite." Phantom said. He raised his hand and it glows green, and then the Yolkian glowed green. He moved his arm forward and the Yolkian crashed into the wall.

"Let's go." Phantom ordered.

"Got it!" Jimmy and Timmy said.

Phantom ran to the hall with Jimmy and Turbo Tim following. "How did you do that?" Jimmy asked Phantom "Was that telekinesis?"

"Not quite," Phantom answered. "It's an ability called 'Ghost Manipulation' I can move anything while focusing my ghost energy into my hands and mind."

"Wow!" Jimmy said in awe.

"What are you waiting for?" Turbo Tim asked, "We got a prince to find!"

"Right!" Jimmy and Phantom said.

Jimmy, Turbo Tim, and Phantom reached a door. Phantom phased his head through and looked around. Then he pulled it back out.

"All clear." Phantom said.

They went inside and saw a bunch of controls and monitors. "Whoa..." Jimmy said, "This must be the control room."

"Yeah, but the prince isn't here." Turbo Tim pointed out.

"Maybe, there's a way we can find him here." Jimmy said. "If we look on the monitors we can find out what room they're keeping the prince in."

"Good idea, Jimmy," Phantom said.

They ran over to the controls. They typed on the controls and they found a cell that was holding Prince SB on the monitor. "There he is!" Phantom pointed out.

"Let's go save him." Jimmy said.

They ran off, but Turbo Tim stopped when he heard a voice on the speaker. "What's going on over there?" A Yolkian voice said on the radio.

Turbo Tim spoke into the microphone. "Uh, nothing… everything's fine over here. There's definitely no one attempting a prison break if that's what you're thinking."

"What?!" The Yolkian shouted back. "There's a prison break?!"

"Oops," Turbo Tim said as Jimmy and Phantom glare at him.

"Some genius you are." Jimmy said bitterly.

"We better get out of here now." Phantom said.

They ran into the hallway and ran into four Yolkian guards. The Yolkians pointed their spears at the three, and they gasp.

"You're all under arrest!" The Yolkian guard said.

Turbo Tim got an idea and he went underneath Phantom's cloak and he said in a spooky voice as he moved his fingers at the Yolkians, "We are not under arrest."

The Yolkians just stared at him, and then pointed their spears at them as they moved closer.

Turbo Tim panicked and got out of Phantom's cloak. "It was worth a shot!"

They took out there beam swords and start fighting the Yolkians. Jimmy swung his beam sword at the Yolkian and knocked it back. Phantom swung his beam sword at one while using his Ghost Manipulation to knock him into another one.

"Jimmy heads up!" Turbo Tim shouted as he jumped on Jimmy's shoulders and slashed a Yolkian.

"Wow that was really cool." Jimmy said impressed.

"Thanks dude," Turbo Tim said.

Phantom came up to them and said, "The prison chamber's right down that left hall."

"Great, your prince shall be saved soon." Jimmy excitedly said.

They came in and their jaws drop as they see a long hall with all doors that lead to a cell. "Great, which one has the prince?" Turbo Tim asked.

"We can just do this..." Jimmy suggested. "Prince SB!" He called.

They all looked through the bar window of cells while calling the prince's name. "Prince SB!" Phantom called.

"Your Highness, are you here?!" Turbo Tim asked.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

They all gasped as they went to the cell where the voice came from. Phantom phased himself, Jimmy, and Turbo Tim through the door. They saw Prince SB, who was wearing a gray robe and a helmet, sitting on the bench.

He gasped as he saw them. "The D-Phantom, you came!" He ran up to him and hugged him. Then, he started crying, "I was afraid you wouldn't come!"

"Of course I came, Your Highness." Phantom said as he hugged him back. "I would never leave you."

"What happened to you, Your Majesty?" Jimmy asked.

Prince SB explained, "King Goobot said that if I don't power the crystal, then he would destroy my kingdom and my friends."

"That sounds terrible." Jimmy said.

"You think?" Turbo Tim said. "If Prince SB powers that crystal for Goobot, it can destroy the entire galaxy."

"What do we do?" Prince SB asked. "I don't want to power that crystal for him."

Jimmy decided, "We're just gonna have to get that crystal away from him."

"You're right, Jimmy," Phantom said. "Even if we save Prince SB, we still need to get that crystal away from him before tries anything to get Prince SB to power it."

"Well, how do we find Goobot and get the crystal from him?" Turbo Tim asked.

All of a sudden the floor opened up and they all fell in. "AAHHHHH!!!" They landed hard on the floor of another room.

"What happened?" Turbo Tim asked as he got up.

"I don't know." Phantom said.

All of a sudden, five Yolkian guards, holding spears surrounded them.

"Well, well, well," A voice said. "If it isn't the prince's rescuers."

They turned and saw King Goobot floating on his throne. "King Goobot." Jimmy angrily said.

"You let us go right now, Goobot!" Turbo Tim ordered.

"Not until Prince SB powers the crystal." Goobot said.

"Never!" Prince SB cried.

"Well, then..." He snaps his fingers and five guards all point their spears and Jimmy, Phantom, and Turbo Tim. "What do you say now?" He asked holding out a small blue crystal.

Prince SB kept looking back and forth, wondering what to do.

"Don't do it, Prince SB!" Phantom cried as he received a shock from the spear "Aahh!"

"I have to!" Prince SB told. He slowly started walking over to King Goobot.

"No!" Phantom and Turbo Tim cried out.

However, he just kept walking. Then, he reached King Goobot and slowly started to reach for the crystal.

"What do we do, Phantom?" Jimmy asked worried.

"I'm... not sure." Phantom said also worried.

Prince SB took the crystal and it started glowing in his hands. Jimmy looked around and he smirked as he got an idea.

"Phantom, can you use your Ghost Manipulation on the Yolkians?" Jimmy whispered.

"I can try." Phantom replied. Both of Phantom's hands glow and four of the Yolkians glow, then Phantom thrusts his arms in both opposite directions, sending the Yolkians flying into the wall.

Turbo Tim swung his beam sword at the last Yolkian. "Nice move, Phantom."

"Thanks!" Phantom said back. "Now to get Prince SB." He said as he flew forward.

"Not quite, D-Phantom." Goobot said. "Prince SB, fire at them!"

Prince SB reluctantly turned around and fired a beam out of the crystal at Phantom. "I'm sorry guys; I'm on the dark side now. I'm so sorry!" Prince SB said as sobbed.

Phantom growled angrily and Jimmy stepped forward, pointing his beam sword at Goobot. "Let Prince SB go right now, Goobot!" He ordered.

"Never!" Goobot yelled out. He took out his own red beam sword.

Goobot swung his beam sword at Jimmy, but he blocked it with his own. "Phantom, help the prince!" Jimmy shouted as he fended off King Goobot.

Phantom flew over to Prince SB. "Phantom, you gotta help me! I didn't mean to hit you, I'm sorry!" Prince SB cried.

"Its okay, SB," Phantom said, "We know you didn't mean to."

Prince SB smiled as he held out his hands, holding the crystal. "Can you get it out of my hands?"

"Sure, I'll just-" As Phantom touched the crystal it shocked his hands.

"What's happening?" Prince SB asked.

Turbo Tim looked at the crystal and answered, "Prince SB has given the crystal too much power. Now it's too dangerous to touch."

"Then, how do we stop the crystal?" Prince SB asked.

"Like this..." Phantom grabbed a hold of Prince SB and turned him intangible, and the crystal fell out of Prince SB's hands and onto the floor.

Phantom, Prince SB, and Turbo Tim looked at the crystal and watched it stop glowing. "Phew." The all said relieved.

"Thanks a lot." Prince SB said. "If it weren't for you guys, the galaxy would be destroyed."

"Sure thing, pal." Phantom said.

Turbo Tim looks around. "Hey, where are Jimmy and Goobot?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Goobot was beam sword fighting in another room.

"Hi-ya!" Jimmy cried twirling his beam sword.

"Give it up, Jimmy Neutron!" Goobot shouted. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Never!" Jimmy shouted back. "I won't be defeated by you!"

"We'll see about that!" Goobot smirked.

Jimmy and Goobot clash their blades and Jimmy manages to cut off Goobot's claw. "Ha!" Jimmy gloated.

"You'll pay for that, you hear me!" Goobot shouted as he swung his beam sword at Jimmy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phantom, Prince SB, and Turbo Tim were running down the hall.

"I hope we're not too late." Phantom said

They ran past the control room, and then they walked back when they saw Goobot and Jimmy fighting on the monitor. "Something tells me, I think we are." Turbo Tim said.

"Wow," Prince SB said impressed. "This is better than the original."

"I know!" Turbo Tim agreed, "I wish we had popcorn!"

"Guys, come on." Phantom said annoyed. "We have to hurry and get Jimmy."

"Right." Turbo Tim and Prince SB said.

Phantom and Turbo Tim left, but Prince SB kept looking at the screen mesmerized. Phantom pulled on his robe to drag him away, but Prince SB accidentally pulled on a lever as he left. A voice than said, "Self-destruct in ten minutes!" And a clock started to count down on screen.

"SELF-DESTRUCT!?!?!" Phantom, Turbo Tim, and SB cried.

"We need to find Jimmy and fast!" Phantom said as he grabbed onto Turbo Tim and Prince SB and flew them through the wall.

* * *

Back at Jimmy and Goobot, they were still beam sword fighting. Jimmy swung his sword as he walked backwards to the edge of the bridge.

"You know, Jimmy. Didn't you ever realize we're more alike than you know?" Goobot asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy angrily asked.

"Why, Jimmy, didn't you know? I am you father."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy cried, but stopped, "Hey, Wait! You're not my father!"

"Oh, come on, I was just kidding." Goobot said. "Lighten up."

Then, Goobot swung his sword hard at Jimmy's, causing him to fall off the bridge. But he quickly grabbed onto the edge and held on.

"This is where your life ends!" Goobot said and laughs.

He was about to strike him with his beam sword until a voice said; "Self-destruct in five minutes!"

"What?! But how?" Goobot asked surprised, and then he turned to Jimmy. "Well, Jimmy, I guess I'll just have to leave you hanging for life here. See you next time" He started to run away and turned back. "Oh, wait... I won't." He started running away as he laughed.

Jimmy's fingers started to slip off the bridge, and then he screamed as he started falling.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!" He stopped screaming and opened his eyes when he realized he stopped falling and he had a green glow around him.

Jimmy floated back up and he saw The D-Phantom's hand glowing as he moved it to place Jimmy back on the ground.

"Guys! You're here!" Jimmy said excitedly.

"Of course we are," Phantom said. "You didn't think we'd leave you, did you?"

"Of course not, and thanks for saving my life."

"No problem." Phantom replied.

Then, the place started to shake.

"Uh, guys," Turbo Tim said checking his watch. "We only got two minutes to get out before we get blown to bits."

"Right," Phantom said as he grabbed a hold of Jimmy, Prince SB and Jimmy. "Let's get out." He turned intangible and flew them out.

Then, the Yolkians' ship exploded as the Turbo Blaster 5000 flies away.

* * *

Later, in Prince SB's palace, crowds of people gathered as Phantom, Jimmy and Turbo Tim stood in front of Prince SB's throne. Prince SB came, carrying three medals. Prince SB announced, "For saving me and the entire galaxy from King Goobot and the Yolkians, and keeping the crystal safe from their evil hands. I herby award," He put medals around their neck as he spoke, "The D-Phantom, Turbo Tim, and Jimmy Neutron, heroes of the kingdom and the galaxy."

The crowd cheered as the three look at their medals.

"Wow, this is so cool." Jimmy said.

"I know," Phantom agreed. "This is a real honor."

"I'll say." Turbo Tim said,

"Hey, Jimmy?" Phantom asked.

"Yes?" Jimmy replied.

_"Jimmy! Jimmy, come on!"_

Jimmy looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and then everything started to fade. Then it shows Jimmy asleep his chair, snoring and drooling on the armrest.

"Jimmy? Jimmy?" a voice said.

"Huh?" Jimmy said waking up, and then he saw Danny's face. "The D-Phantom?"

"The D-Phantom?" Danny asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jimmy rubbed his eyes and saw he was now in the theater. "Where am I?" Jimmy wondered.

"You're still here at NASA." Danny explained. We were watching a movie and you fell asleep."

"So, it was dream." Jimmy said getting up. "Wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Okay," Jimmy explained. "I was in space, and you were there, and you can move stuff with your ghost powers, and Timmy was there and he was smart, and SpongeBob was a prince and captured by the Yolkians and we saved him."

Danny cocked a brow, just staring at Jimmy with an odd look.

"I know it seems farfetched, but it had to be real, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, it obviously was a dream, especially if Timmy was smart." Danny said as he walked away. "Come on, let's go home."

He sighed. "Coming!" He followed behind, but stopped when he felt something under his shirt. "Huh?" He wondered as he reached into his shirt and he gasped as he pulled out the same medal from before, around his neck.

"Jimmy, are you coming?" Danny called out.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Jimmy shouted as he put the medal back under his shirt and he followed Danny while smiling.

_I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. There will be more Nicktoons Unite/Parodies coming soon._


End file.
